Fuchu Prison
Originally located in the New Tokyo system, Fuchu Prison was moved to the Shikoku system in 600 AS to handle the burgeoning foreign criminal element that was plaguing the area. While nearly 70% of the prisoners are from outside of Kusari space, the remaining 30% are almost exclusively members of a radical, political terrorist group called the Blood Dragons. "Rehabilitation through work" is a core principal of the Fuchu Prison mandate, and inmates are routinely deployed to mine Hydrocarbons and work the Junyo fishing platforms. NOTE: Fuchu Prison can be located by the Fuchu Ring, which looks at first glance like an orphaned gas-giant ring. Rumors notwithstanding, the ring is not mineable, for Hydrocarbons or anything else. Infocard *LOCATION: Shikoku system *OWNER: Kusari State Police *CLASS: Mifune *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: No *POPULATION: 6K Commodities Buying *Light Arms - $546 *Mining Machinery - $900 Commodities Selling *H-Fuel - $186 *Hydrocarbons - $120 *Oxygen - $15 *Water - $45 Guns For Sale *Scrambler 1 *Sunfury 1 *Disinfector 1 *Sunfrenzy 1 Turrets For Sale *Sunfury Turret 1 *Sunfrenzy Turret Missiles For Sale *Stalker Missile - Class 1 *Slingshot Missile - Class 3 *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield - Class 2 *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield - Class 2 *Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 3 (Level 2) *Adv. Guardian Fr. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian H.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Adv. Guardian L.F. Shield - Class 4 (Level 6) *Sentinel Fr. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel H.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) *Sentinel L.F. Shield - Class 5 (Level 10) Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Tadpole Mine *Wardog Mine News PRISON REVOLT SUPPRESSED: FUCHU -- Thanks to immediate action on the part of the Kusari Police stationed at Fuchu Prison, a small revolt that could have ended in a major catastrophe was avoided. A group of 17 foreign prisoners captured a weapon from three guards in a prison wing and took several other guards hostage. They then released other inmates and barricaded themselves in. The convicts had the supplies to withstand a siege for some time, so prison officials decompressed the area, killing all within. "The guards were probably already dead, so we did what was necessary," quoted the warden. Rumors "The Kusari inmates at Fuchu are the most dangerous in all of our space. They deserve to be surrounded by the Gaijin. I wish that I did not have to be surrounded by them also, but I have no friends or family in the police force, so I am forced to take an undesireable post." - Fuchu Bartender Junkei Tsukawaki "The Golden C. usually attack from the Keiun. The bold Blood Dragons will attack from anywhere. Most of the other criminals fly within the clouds to hide themselves, yet the Dragons will cross in open space, daring anyone to give chase, even the military." - Inspector Yumiko Abe, Kusari Police Category:Bases Category:Kusari Systems Category:House Police Category:Prisons